snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Betty
Betty Barrett, better known as Atomic Betty, is a character from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi who appears in the side story, The Forgotten. She originates from the show Atomic Betty. Story She was first in her ship along with Sparky and Robot X-5 when she saw an unknown ship in space and went inside of it. When she was inside she saw Vexus and discovered her plan. Suddenly Vexus saw them and let her robots attack her. First Sparky got crunched in a crane afterwards X-5 got his body ripped apart by Protoboy but she still managed to get his head. She quickly went back in her ship and started lightspeed while on of the Toybots ripped her ship apart and she escaped. Later she was found barely alive by Amazo who read her mind and saw what happened. Amazo then apologized for not being able to help her crew, but said that he could aid her in the last. He is then seen flying alway from Earth and said that he has "saved a life that will remember", implying that he left Betty at Earth (probably Megaville). Later, in "Entering a Transitional Period - 2005-2010", a bonus comic that recaps all Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi chapters, it was confirmed that Betty was the only survivor of Vexus's attack and that Amazo returned her to Earth. Powers and Abilities *'Agility: '''Betty is exceptionally agile for a twelve-year-old girl, thanks to her training with the Galactic Guardians. *'Detection:' Betty is able to find people by using a special meditation technique. She is able to locate the planet where someone resides or is taken, teven if it is on the other side of the universe'TV Episode': Spindly Tam Kanushu, Atomic Betty. *'Galactic Martial Arts:' As part of the Galactic Guardians, Betty has a good knowlegde of galactic combat techniques, enabling her to take out larger, mostly extraterrestrial oppoenets with one punch. *'Leadership:' Betty is the leader of her Galactic Guardian's unit. *'Singing:' Betty sings in a band. *'Sport Mastery:' Betty has shown exceptional prowess in sports, like skateboarding and surfing. *'Strenght:' Betty is exceptionally strong for a twelve-year-old, thanks to her training with the Galactic Guardians. Personality Betty is a kind and responsible girl. She has a strong sense of justice and great dislike for bullying, injustice and snobbery. She finds big enjoyment in visiting her grandmother as well as hanging out with friends. As leader of the Galactic Guardians, she has shown herself to be determined but also often bossy towards her friends. She however does care a lot about her friends and was traumatized when Robot X-5 and Sparky were killed by Vexus' minions'Comic Page': Run away, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, blaming herself for their deaths'Comic Page': The Watcher, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, a feeling only worsened by the fact, Sparky pushed her away from Armed Force's claw and was crushed instead of her. Sexuality Betty is heterosexual and has a blooming romance with Chaz Lang, the brother of her rival, Penelope Lang III. Appearance Betty has a red hair, usually worn in a pony tail, and emerald green eyes. Her usual outfit worn on her body during the show itself consists of her green headband, her yellow sweater with a white shirt underneath, her green knee-length short skirt, white knee-high length socks, and black-and-white sneakers. In the show's revival onward, her new usual outfit consists of her yellow short-sleeve tee shirt with green highlights and her blue long-leg full-length pants with light blue cuffs on bottom, but the rest of her original usual outfit from the show itself can still be worn on her body. When on a mission, she wears her standard Galactic Guardian uniform, which consists of her white head-dress, red lipstick, pink dress, white gloves, pink bracelet, white belt with a nuclear symbol, and white thigh-high boots. Origin Betty is a typical schoolgirl who is highly athletic and loves almost every sport she tries. She also enjoys visiting her grandmother, singing in her band, and hanging out with her friends. She is not afraid to speak her mind, either, and dislikes any form of bullying, snobbery, and injustice. However, when there is trouble in deep space, she captains her own starcruiser as the main protagonist Atomic Betty, a Galactic Guardian and defender of the cosmos. In space, she investigates crimes and fights evil. She can easily defend herself as an expert hand-to-hand fighter, but is also equipped with Galactic Guardian-issued bracelet, housing a communications device and remote controls for her ship and its teleporter, as well as an array of gadgets and weapons. Trivia *The ''Atomic Betty series was made in Canada. That makes her, along with her crew, to currently be the only Canadian cartoon character to appear in Bleedman's webcomics. *Despite her human appearance, she is an alien/human hybrid and her homeplanet is Bane of Fragnog. Gallery Atomic Betty.jpg|Atomic Betty's original design in her show Betty in PPGD anniversary.jpg|Atomic Betty with Robot X-5, Sparky and Vexus in the PPGD Anniversary page "Entering a Transitional Period - 2005-2010". References }} Category:Atomic Betty Category:Female Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Minor Character Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Canadian Characters Category:Fallen Heroes